


More Than Words

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Desperation, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Lap Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Inspired by Dean calling Michael a ‘daddy’s boy’ in 15x19, because whywouldn’tthat inspire desperate Weecest lap sex? That's it, that's the story.(No actual daddy kink involved, here, the phrase just prompted my thinking!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 273





	More Than Words

“Oh my God, I thought he was _never_ leaving,” Sam grumps as he watches the Impala pulling away from the dingy motel room window. 

Dean bites the inside of his cheek to stop the smirk that’s trying to take over his face, feigning as much interest in the shitty soap opera on the TV as he can. He almost changes the channel but he knows there’s no point, since they started fooling around Sam’s like a cat in heat, on him the second they have any time alone. A month ago he’d never have believed his baby brother would be such a shameless cock slut, but now here they are and Dean can’t say he’s sorry about it. He starts a mental countdown as the purr of Impala’s engine fades...and in three… two … one...

Sam lets out a frustrated growling kind of noise as he climbs right into Dean’s lap, wrapping his skinny arms around his brother’s neck and grinding his ass down over Dean’s already half interested cock, “C’mon, man, _you promised_ ,” he all but whines before latching onto the older teen’s neck, sucking kisses along its length, scraping his teeth over the tender flesh and making Dean shiver, “I’m all ready for you.” he adds when he pulls away.

Heat shoots through Dean’s veins at the words and the promise they hold. He puts one hand on Sam’s slim waist while the other slides into shaggy, baby soft hair and pulls hard enough to have his brother gasping and moaning with the pain-pleasure of it. He leans in close enough to feel Sam’s breath on his face, already fast and shaky with the anticipation of what’s to come, but not close enough to kiss, yet, “Ready for me, huh? I don’t know, Sammy, you seemed a little preoccupied with following dad’s orders for a while there. I’ve never heard so many ‘yes, sirs’ come out of your mouth,” he moves his hand from Sam’s hip down the back of his jeans to knead one small, pert ass cheek, “sounded a lot like a daddy’s boy to me, little brother. Is that what you are, a good little daddy’s boy?”

Sam’s long fingers scramble over Dean’s shoulder, one hand sliding down to his chest and gripping a handful of his t-shirt, “No, never!” he replies, sounding _wrecked_ already from a combination of his desperation, and his voice naturally changing.

“Oh yeah?” the older teen replies, releasing his grip on Sam’s hair in favour of popping open the button of the kid’s jeans where the hot, hard length of his eager fourteen year old cock is pressing up against the zipper, “Whose boy are you, then, Sammy?” he purrs against his brother’s ear. 

“Yours...only yours, Dean.” he replies in a rush, tugging his jeans open and trying to pull his brother’s t-shirt off at the same time, failing because he’s an un-coordinated mess, but his neediness is one of the things that has Dean as hard as nails in no time, and Sam damn well knows it, too.

“I’m not convinced,” Dean smirks, tugging his brother’s hair harder so his head is tipped right back, then licking a long, slow stripe from the hollow of his throat and across his jaw, then nips sharply on Sam’s earlobe, “gonna need more than words, Sammy...” he whisper growls, all while pinning his brother against his chest with a hand splayed across his back, the kid’s hand flat over his thudding heart where it’s trapped between them. Sam shivers and leans in to catch Dean’s lips in a rough, desperate kiss that’s mostly tongues and teeth, grinding his half freed cock against his brother’s belly, “Nuh uh,” Dean chides, dropping both hands to lift Sam’s long but lightweight body away enough so he can’t get any friction, “nothing touches that pretty little dick of yours until you show me who you belong to.” Sam whines at that, eager hands tugging off Dean’s shirt and throwing it to the side before doing the same with his own. He scrambles off his brother’s lap long enough to drop his jeans and boxers, his cock slapping against his taut belly with a wet thud. Dean lets out a moan, lifting his hands to Sam’s hips again to hold him still, “Look at you, always so wet for me,” he says in awe, lust rolling through his body at the thought of his brother turned on and leaking just for him.

He leans forward and swirls his tongue over the wet head to taste the bittersweet muskiness that is his brother before he slides his mouth almost all the way down the shaft, earning himself a gasp of pleasure as he does. He bobs his head four or five times, enjoying the wet slide of the hot flesh over his tongue, tightening his lips the way he’s learned Sam likes. Before they started this aspect of their relationship Dean had never sucked a cock in his life, never even considered it, but his baby brother makes him want to do so many things he’s never thought about before, and that’s both scary and hot as hell. As soon as Sam starts to rock, pushing deeper into his mouth Dean pulls back, wanting to tease his baby brother as much as possible, but also needing to be buried inside that beautiful ass. Dean may be older and more experienced but that doesn't mean he's any less desperate for Sam, than Sam is for him.

The younger teen lets out a soft whimpering noise that shouldn't be as hot as it is, because it reminds Dean of the times similar noises came out when Sam’s been ill or in pain. He has to push that to the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand, because fucking Sam is his only goal for as long as they have the time with dad gone. Dean rips open his own belt and jeans, lifting his hips to slide them down, barely getting them as far as mid thigh before his eager brother's climbing back into his lap. 

“Come on Dean,” Sam all but begs, “I need you, been waiting _all day_!” he throws his arms back over his big brother's shoulders and latches his soft lips onto Dean’s neck. The older teen hisses when Sam sucks hard, surely leaving a bruise, because he likes to watch Dean squirm trying to explain it to dad.

“You little shit!” Dean chides, even as a wave of lust rushes through him at the thought of Sam's mark being left on him somewhere. He fists a hand in Sam's hair again, so easy to guide like this, breaking the contact and pulling the kid in for another kiss, biting at his brother’s pretty lips to make them red and swollen. He likes to make sure it will take time for the tenderness to subside so that each time he looks over his baby brother he'll be reminded about how much they want each other, and how passionate they get in the heat of the moment. Sam moans into the kiss, wriggling in Dean's lap, spreading his slender thighs and tilting his hips to try and get Dean’s cock between his pert cheeks. The older teen takes pity on him, sliding one hand around to Sam's ass, searching for his hole. When his fingers touch the hot flesh he finds his boy already slick and open, he must have done it in the shower, earlier, with him and dad just feet away. Kinky little fucker.

Eager to move things along he slides two fingers straight inside his brother, both teens moaning, Sam at finally being filled up, and Dean from the hot, tight channel around him that he knows is going to feel so much better around his dick, “Shit, Sammy, you really are ready for me aren't you, sweetheart?” he coos.

Sam bites his bottom lip, making it even more red, too long hair falling into his eyes as he nods, grinding his hips down trying to get Dean further inside him but the older teen is having none of it. He puts a hand on Sam’s bony hip, holding him still while he pumps his fingers steadily in and out of the slick heat. His other hand spans the kid’s slender chest, spread far enough apart to be able to brush each of his brother’s sensitive nipples with thumb and little finger. He strokes over the tender buds, feeling Sam’s muscles tighten around him, the kid wriggling in his lap, so fucking responsive it drives Dean wild.

“Please,” Sam whines, almost shaking with his need to have his brother fill him up. His cheeks are bright red, a sheen of sweat over his forehead and upper lip that Dean wants to lick off. It should be gross, but to him anything where Sam is concerned is sexy and that probably should make him more worried about how fucked up that is, but the truth is that having his brother strung out and desperate makes him harder than anything ever has before.

Under his hand, Sam’s pelvis is making jerking movements where the kid can’t decide whether to push back against thick fingers or get some friction for his cock by sliding it along his brother’s belly. It leaves a sticky, wet trail along the fine hairs below Dean's navel, the spongy head burning hot against the teen’s skin. He dives back in for another kiss, exploring the hot cavern of Sam’s mouth with his tongue, lapping up as much of his brother’s flavour as he can. He slides his fingers out of the clutch of Sam’s ass as he breaks the kiss, their foreheads resting together, Sam’s hot, moist breath on his face while he angles his own hips to rub the slick head of his cock over his brother’s waiting hole, loving the needy noises that fall from that beautiful pink mouth as he does, “You want this, Sammy?” he asks, squeezing the kid’s neck to indicate that he wants a verbal response.

“How many times do I need to say it?” Sam snips, pushing at his brother’s shoulder in a display of defiance, even as he pushes back and tips his ass into a position to get Dean’s cock inside him.

“Once more,” Dean rasps, knowing he’s not going to be able to wait much longer. Sam's balancing himself with his arms on Dean's shoulders, so the older teen grips one hip and slides his other hand to firmly grip his brother’s chin, making sure the kid looks him straight in the eye. He positions the leaking head of his cock against Sam’s rim and presses up to stretch him open enough to feel it, but not slip too far inside. He has to force himself to keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than that tight heat enveloping him, “tell me whose boy you are,” he says, trying his best to sound authoritative but is a little breathy. When Sam doesn’t answer he tightens his grip on his brother’s hip making sure he can't press down to take Dean’s cock inside him until he says the words, “ _Tell me_ ”, Dean says, managing to make his tone demanding this time.

Sam takes in a steadying breath, blinks his lust glazed eyes and looks at his brother with an intensity that makes even more heat curl in Dean’s belly, “I'm yours,” he rasps, “‘m not a daddy’s boy, I’ve always been your boy, Dean.”

A surge of something runs through the older teen, something more than just lust, it's almost like a primal urge to claim what’s his and he’s powerless to fight it. As slowly as he can he pushes inside Sam, both of them moaning at the feel of getting what they’ve been waiting for. Sam drops his forehead to Dean’s again, soft pink mouth hanging open, half pressed against his brother’s cheek as he savours the feel of being filled up. 

Fighting the urge to slam into Sam and fuck him deep and hard like they both want, Dean works his hips at a slow pace, the push and pull of his hard flesh in and out of Sam the sweetest kind of torture. His baby brother goes along with that for a while, but soon enough he’s rocking his hips, pressing back, clutching Dean’s cock tighter and trying to take him deeper inside with every slick slide. A few thrusts later and Sam is making needy, frustrated noises, begging Dean to go faster and making a desperate grab for his own cock.

“Nuh uh,” Dean says, pulling Sam’s sweaty hand away from his dick and wrapping his own around the hot, hard length. He sweeps his fingers over the head, gathering up some of the slick dripping from it and spreads it around, easing the way for his hand to stroke from root to tip. Sam jerks like he’s been electrocuted when Dean takes one of his tender nipples in his mouth and thumbs under the spongy head at the same time, moaning around the soft flesh in his mouth as Sam’s muscles ripple around his cock.

A sound something like ‘guh’ falls from Sam’s lips as he grinds down in his brother’s lap, long fingers scrabbling over Dean’s chest and shoulder as he tries to steady himself long enough to coordinate a rhythm that works for both of them. Blunt nails dig into Dean’s flesh and the hint of pain only ramps up his desire even more, working his hand at the same pace as his hips as they start to move faster, giving in to the needs of his own body, now. He drinks in the moans, whimpers and the sound of his own name falling from Sam’s lips, sucking harder on puffy nipples, wrapping his arm around his brother’s entire waist for leverage. His heart is pounding with the thrill of seeing bruises in the shape of his fingers already forming on Sam’s hips.

Dean’s hand is sticky wet from where Sam’s leaking all over the place and he knows it won’t be long now, “Getting close, Sammy?” he pants, trying to stave off his own orgasm until his brother is clamped impossibly tight around him.

Sam nods, frantically, trying to keep his eyes focused on his brother’s face, always wanting to look into his eyes before he loses it. His body starts to tighten all over, hips working to fuck into Dean’s fist, letting out a pained whimper when Dean loosens his grip seconds before Sam’s about to come, “What the fuck, Dean?” he manages to grit, still fucking back on his brother’s cock. 

Dean grips both of Sam’s arms and pushes them behind his back, laying both his brother’s hands on his thick thighs. The angle makes Sam’s spine arch, his chest pushed closer to his brother’s face, cock bouncing between them as two sets of hips slam together. Dean covers Sam’s hands with his own and pushes down in silent instruction to keep them there, “Like this,” Dean rasps, “want you to come like this.”

Sam whimpers again, but does as he’s told, gripping Dean’s thighs and fucking himself down harder and faster, eyelids fluttering across bright red, sweaty cheeks, hair plastered to his head, crying out when Dean plucks and his nipples with one hand, his other roaming across his brother’s stomach, waist and back, fingers gliding over every inch of smooth, youthful skin he can touch.

Desperate little mewling sounds are coming from Sam, now, ragged breaths forced from him with every snap of Dean’s hips until he goes completely rigid, his cock shooting long ropes of come high into the air between them and that’s it, Dean can’t hold back any more. He grabs Sam’s waist in both hands and fucks into his brother’s spasming hole a handful of times before he cries out, emptying himself into his now trembling baby brother, pulse after pulse of wet heat, marking Sam as his from the inside.

They wrap their arms tightly around each other as they come down from their highs, drawing ragged breaths in around half formed kisses, Sam’s come smearing over their skin but neither caring in that moment. Eventually Dean’s cock slips out, drawing a groan of disappointment from both of them. Sam pushes clumsily at Dean's chest and the older teen takes the hint, flopping down on the sofa, pulling the smaller body down with him. He cradles Sam’s head on his chest and strokes his back, enjoying the sensation of the kid’s long fingers tracing over his ribs, both content to stay pressed together like this.

They don’t speak because they don’t need words to know they belong completely to one another, for today, tomorrow and always.


End file.
